


No Hero

by Amethyste5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-27
Updated: 2008-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 17:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste5/pseuds/Amethyste5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original Summary: Bela is not a hero.  Heroes end up dead, or broke, or both.</p><p> </p><p>This was my take on Bela's history, which has since been disproved, written 2/27/08.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Hero

Bela is not a hero.Heroes end up dead, or broke, or both.

 

Once upon a time there was a little girl name Isabela who lived with her mother and father in a little cottage on the edge of a great wood.Actually, she mostly lived with her mother, her father was gone, a lot, and it wasn’t so much a cottage as a cabin held together by hard work and hope, but the wood was great.It was also dark, deep, and wild, and her father had told her never to go into it alone.

Little Isabela was a clever child, and her mother found it easy to teach her.She taught to read and write, to sing and dance, to shoot and salt.Isabela’s father was a hero, a hunter, he kept people safe.He taught her things too.He taught her how to tell a werewolf from a true wolf by its tracks, how to call on the dead to give her answers, and never, ever to hesitate.

“Izie”, he would say, looking her straight in the eyes.“Monsters don’t always look like monsters, sometimes they look just like you or me, but you must never let that stop you.If you ever see a monster, a werewolf, a vampire, you must shoot it just like I’ve taught you.”

“Yes Daddy.”She would answer solemnly.

 

That night is still a blur in her mind.The growling, snarling werewolf advancing on her father, her father’sscream as his leg was snapped, the horror on his face as the creature turned on her.She was petrified, horrified, this monster was far too real, and it looked far too much like her mother.

“Izzie, you have to shoot it!”

“But Daddy….”

“Shoot it Isabela!”

The gunshot was louder than her practice shots, but her aim was still perfect.Her lessons had never felt like this, had never mentioned her father injured or her mother dying in front of her.

 

From that night onward her life was a long series of not enough, not enough money, not enough food, not enough time, not enough of her father, not enough of her self.When she was seventeen her father died, broke and alone, in his sleep, and she was free.

She salted and burned his body, just in case, and she burned her past with him.

Bela is no hero, but she’s alive, and she’s rich, and that should be enough.

 


End file.
